


Hit By a Kryptonian Truck

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Broken Bones, Completely idiots, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Epic Fail of some sort, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fun, Funny, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Love, Married Couple, Minor Injuries, Romance, Romantic Comedy, True Love, couple shenanigans, like she really knows that more than ever now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: They have to make a run to ER in the middle of the night and it's completely Kara's fault.-"Symptoms."The brunette huffed through her mouth and rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Kara. I think the blood running down my nose is the tip-off here."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers (mentioned)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 856





	Hit By a Kryptonian Truck

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun thought that ran through my mind today! Hope you guys liked it!  
> English is not my first language, so please forgive me for any mistakes.  
> EDIT: Kudos, kudos and more kudos to the amazing BigBMLovesChloe for being my Beta for this fic. Honestly, you made it even better. Thank you!  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor

"Full name?"

"I hope you're kidding me," Lena's voice was nasally and it was hard for her to speak around the cloth on her face, but she still managed to glare at the blonde just fine.

Kara gulped and gave her a nervous smile. “Okay," she whispered as she looked down at the clipboard on her lap. She clicked the pen once and started writing in her best handwriting 'Lena Kieran Luthor'. Then she filled the spaces 'age', 'gender' and 'personal number' before looking at the other woman again. "Emergency contact?"

"You," Lena sighed and pressed the cloth just a little bit tighter against her face, hissing in pain when she touched her bruised nose the wrong way.

Kara threw her a sad and apologetic look, then proceeded to fill in her own personal information as Lena's emergency contact. "Symptoms."

The brunette huffed through her mouth and rolled her eyes. "I don't know, Kara. I think the blood running down my nose is the tip-off here." After the words were out, she noticed how the reporter flinched by her side and fiddled with her pen for a couple of seconds before writing down something in the form the nurse had given her. Feeling like the worst human being that ever walked on Earth, Lena sighed again and moved to place a hand on Kara’s thigh. "I'm sorry. I'm in pain, I didn't mean to upset you."

Kara looked up, giving Lena a genuine smile and grabbed her hand to squeeze it once, before letting go to get back to writing. "It's okay. I should be the one saying sorry. I feel like shit."

"Hey, don't." Lena did her best to turn on the small, uncomfortable plastic to face the blonde. "I will be fine and we will be laughing about it in the morning."

She noticed how Kara threw a quick glance over her shoulder to where she saw a clock before. "I'm also sorry for keeping us up and having to drive you to the hospital instead of the DEO."

Lena shook her head. "As I said, it's fine. Just fill-up the form so I can get someone to look at my nose and we can leave."

Kara nodded and they returned to their original positions. Lena took a second to look around, noticing that, besides them in the hospital waiting room, there was just another man sleeping on the chairs in the corner with a dirty jacket draped over him. She could smell the disinfectant from the walls and distinguish the coppery smell of blood, but the worst was the noises. The constant beep, the phone ringing, the nurses chatting, like there weren't people dying around them, someone coughing at the end of the hallway, the ambulance going away to rescue someone. 

Lena hated hospitals, always had and probably always would. When she was sick growing up, Lena always had to take care of herself, as Lillian didn’t want anything to do with taking care of a sick Lena. The only time she went to a hospital under Lillian’s care was when she had tried to run up stairs after her mother screamed at her for something small, and she tripped on her own feet, breaking two of her fingers with the impact. Lillian wasn't pleased by that, but then again, neither was she.

So, her memories surrounding hospitals were not very good ones. She would have liked it better if the DEO was open and they could just go there to have one of their doctors looking at her, but it was already past 11 pm when Kara convinced her that her nose wasn't going to stop bleeding by himself. _Joy to the world the nose has broke_ , she had chanted while Kara helped her to put her blouse back on, but the blonde was too guilty to laugh off her silly joke.

"Are you allergic to any medications?" Kara's voice pulled her out of her thoughts, but Lena didn't have to think much before answering.

"Anything that stops me from drinking afterward."

Kara glanced at her with a disapproving look, but all Lena did was raise her eyebrows at her like she was challenging the blonde to say something about it. Kara sighed and wrote down 'No' on the paper. "When was the last time you saw a doctor?"

Lena searched her memories for a moment before replying, "a year, a year and a half."

The blonde wrote it down again. "Are you an organ donor?"

"Jesus, I'm not going to die because of a bleeding nose!" Lena frowned and leaned over to see if Kara had read the question right. She had, so the CEO rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Yes."

"Okay, I'm done," Kara declared a few seconds later and stood up. "I'm taking this to the nurse."

Lena watched as the reporter walked to the reception desk and placed the form down. The nurse barely took a look up from her phone as she blindly felt around the table until she found the form and pulled it towards her. Lena couldn’t hear what Kara was saying to the nurse, but it was obvious that the nurse wasn’t paying attention to any of it. Finally, her eyes scanned the paper and Lena saw the exact moment she noticed who was sitting in her ER because her eyes widened and she stood up very fast.

"Ms. Luthor!" she exclaimed, walking around her desk, a startled Kara trailing after her. "Come with me, the doctor will see you right away!"

If her face didn't felt like it had been hit by a truck, if her nose hadn’t been bleeding for over na hour, if she couldn't feel that her eyes were starting to swell up as well, she might have insisted that the guy sleeping in the chairs in the corner had gotten there first. As it was, she collected her purse and followed the woman while trying not to look like she was holding a bloody cloth against her face.

Kara was by her side in a second, taking the weight of her purse from her shoulder and offering a shy smile when Lena looked at her. The CEO tried to smile back, but she knew her lips were covered by the cloth and it probably looked more like a painful grimace, so she concentrated on following the nervous nurse to one of the doctor's rooms.

"The doctor will be here in a minute, please sit." Before any of them could say anything, the nurse had turned on her heels and almost ran out of the room.

Lena sighed as she looked around to the simple hospital bed in the left corner, the medical supplies beside it and the single plastic chair by the foot of the bed. Deciding everything would be over faster if she played, she walked towards the bed and placed her free hand against the white sheets. Again, in a second Kara was standing next to her, one hand in the small of her back and the other one holding her arm to help her climb into the bed despite the stepping stool under it. The blonde offered her another guilty smile when she was set and ran her hands up and down her arms.

"How bad does it hurt?"

Lena tried to take a deep breath, but it only made things worse, so she shrugged. "It's hard to explain to someone who never feels pain."

Kara grimaced. "I'm sorry, Lena. I should have taken more care and..."

"Kara," the CEO interrupted her softly, cupping her cheek. "Stop apologizing. It happened, you didn't mean it, it's fine."

Kara opened her mouth to reply, but the door opening behind her stopped whatever she was going to say. She took a step back and turned in time to see a young, good-looking doctor sliding inside the room and closing the door behind herself. She was holding the form Kara had filled in the ER and she had a gentle smile when she looked over at them.

"Good evening, ladies. I'm Dr. Shannon and I'm the doctor on duty tonight on the ER, which means I will be taking care of you, Ms. Luthor."

"You can call me Lena," the woman offered with a sigh. Being called by her last name made her remember her mother too much.

"Of course." The doctor looked over the form for a second before placing it down on top of the small table. "I would normally ask what's the problem, but I think I can see what the problem is. Can you remove the cloth, please?"

Lena tried not to wince when she did so, knowing that the full view of her nose would only make Kara feel worse. As she expected, the blonde at her side gasped and her hand moved to hold Lena's hand in a tight grip, but thankfully she didn't move to touch Lena’s face. The doctor, on the other hand, did. She approached, sliding some gloves on, then gently touched the side of her face to turn her head to the side.

"Yes, your nose is definitely broken."

Lena was aware of this already, Kara had already used her x-ray vision to make the first diagnosis back home, but the fact that a doctor was saying that made things more real. Lena sighed and nodded. "What can we do about it?"

The woman smiled at her. "I need to take some x-rays first to make sure where it's broken and examine the damage. We usually don't need surgeries, but we would need to make sure." She picked up the forms again and started writing down what Lena assumed was the request for her exam. "Can you tell me how that happened?"

Kara, not to subtly, turned to look at her, a nervous look on her face as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish. Finally, Lena rolled her eyes at her and decided to answer before the Kryptonian had an aneurysm. "I tripped on something and fell face-first into a wall."

The doctor looked up from her papers to glance between them before she clicked her pen and lowered the clipboard in front of her. "Sounds like it was quite something."

Lena shrugged. "Didn't have time to see what it was.”

Shannon nodded, smiled tightly and then turned to Kara. "Can you take this to the nurse, please? They need to put the request in the system before taking her to the exam and I want to take another look at this bone."

"Of course!" Kara grabbed the board like an excited child being granted the jar of cookies, then she turned quickly at Lena, exclaimed, "be right back!" and left the room quickly, enthusiastic to be of help.

Once she was out, Lena looked suspiciously at the doctor, who had put the pen on her coat's front pocket and was now staring at her with a raised brow. "Yes?"

“Lena, if there's anything you need to tell me, we're alone now."

It was time for Lena to raise her eyebrow, a little surprised by the suggestion. "Excuse me?"

"If you had been a victim of domestic abuse..."

"Woah, I'm going to stop you right there!" Lena waved her hands in front of her at the same time she shook her head vigorously, wincing as the movement made her nose sting a little. "This is not what happened. Kara would never..."

Shannon raised one hand to politely ask her to stop talking. "I don't know who Kara is, but you wouldn't be the first woman to walk in the ER with injuries caused by a partner claiming it was nothing more than a trip and fall situation."

Lena blushed a little, for what she had no idea, but she nodded to show she understood. "Kara is the woman who's with me, she's my girlfriend." Before she could say anything else, she added, "which I hope you can be discreet about it." Shannon nodded and Lena allowed herself to relax a little. "She didn't hit me, I swear. Not... It's not domestic violence. I appreciate that you asked though, I can imagine a lot of women would hope for a question like that."

"Of course, Lena." The doctor, who appeared to be a very smiley woman, grinned at her. "I'm relieved. And if the blonde girl who was with you is your partner, I have no doubt she would never do something like that."

"She looks like a puppy, right?" Lena asked fondly with a soft chuckle and the doctor joined her shortly after.

"Like a Golden retriever puppy," she agreed. "Come one, the nurses are probably ready to run the exam now, I will take you there."

* * *

"I can't believe I have to do surgery. Fuck me over!" Lena sighed angrily as she looked outside the window with a deep frown.

Kara quickly glanced at her from her place behind the wheel before moving her blue eyes back to the road. She wasn't a great driver, and looking away wasn't going to help her case. "I'm sorry, Lee."

"Stop saying you're sorry," the brunette ignored the string in her own words. "At least she said I can wait for my doctor to come back from his trip to do it."

"When does he come back?"

"Two days," Lena scowled. She felt like punching the car dashboard in her frustration, but instead, she rolled the window down to allow the cold wind of the night to hit her face. "At least she gave me some good anesthetic until then."

"I still think you should have taken the sick note."

Lena rolled her eyes. "I have a broken nose, not a deadly disease. I will be fine."

"Lena," Kara glanced at her nervously again. "Don't take me wrong, but right now you look... not okay."

"And who's fault is that?" Lena mumbled under her breath.

The reporter chose to ignore her bite. "You should stay home, put some ice on your face and rest until you go through surgery. Besides, L-Corp can survive without you for a day or two."

"A day or two now, then a week after surgery. I can't just take a leave like that."

"But you have to," Kara sighed. "I'm sure Sam can take care of things until you come back. Just, please, Lena, please, think about yourself first on this, okay?"

The CEO sighed and finally moved to look over at her girlfriend, ignoring the big metal piece on her face that was holding her nose still. "I'm sorry for being rude to you again. I promise I will be a better person once I take the meds."

Kara smiled at her and moved her right hand to grab her left one. She brought Lena's hand to her mouth, placed a sweet kiss on the back and put it back down. "It's okay, you have the right to be rude to me."

Lena didn’t feel like getting back to the debate about whether Kara was to blame or not, so she simply sighed, rested her head back and closed her eyes. "And all it took was to be hit by a Kryptonian truck. If I only knew..."

* * *

"What the actual fuck happened to your face?!"

Lena winced when she heard Alex's voice raise through the apartment and pulled away instantly when the woman tried to touch her face. She sent the woman her best glare. "Good morning, Alex," she grunted between clenched teeth.

"Lena!" Sam was the next one as she dropped her purse on the coffee table and leaned over to examine her face as well. Unlike Alex, she didn't back away when Lena glared at her and she quickly held her jaw between strong fingers to take a better look at the yellow-purple color around her friend's nose and eyes.

"Yeah, it was kind off my fault," all three women turned to the sound of the guilty alien and saw her standing by the now closed door fiddling with her glasses. "I wanted to take her to the DEO, but I knew there would be no one there that late, so we went to Central Hospital."

"Yeah," Alex nodded slowly as she turned to look back at the CEO. "But why?"

Sam finally let go of Lena's face and placed both hands on her waist, suddenly looking much more like Mom-Sam than Friend-Sam. "Is that why you asked me if I could work at L-Corp for a week?"

"Can you?" Lena replied with a sly smile.

The woman sighed and shook her head. "I can, but, geez, Lena, your face..." Suddenly realizing what Kara had said, she narrowed her eyes and stormed back to the Kryptonian, one finger raised to point at her face as she approached fast and furiously. Kara backed up, which was funny considering she was indestructible, until her back hit the front door and she was staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of her. "What have you done?"

Kara gulped and looked over the woman's shoulder to her girlfriend in a clear cry for help. "I- I- I-"

Alex approached Sam and placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure there's an explanation for that, Sam, come on. Right, Kara?"

Seeing her sister's hopeful and trusting eyes, Sam furious glare, and Lena's bruised face, Kara gulped loudly again as her brain fought to find the right words. "We were... too close."

"Too close?" Sam repeated dangerously low. "What does that mean?"

"You were..." Alex tried to make sense of her sister's weak explanation. "You were, I don't know, standing too close?" She remembered clearly all the times when they were younger when she would try to look at something over Kara's shoulder, just to have her sister moving around like crazy and almost knocking her over in the process, so it totally made sense for her.

Kara gave a nervous laugh and straightened her glasses again. "Well..." She licked her tongue over her lips nervously and chuckled again, blushing a deep shade of red. " _I_ was standing."

"You..." Alex frowned in confusion and looked between them. "What?"

Lena, arms crossed from her place on the couch, huffed. "Your sister broke my nose with her hips."

There was a beat of silence where Kara became redder, Sam dropped her accusing finger and Alex slowly started to put the puzzle together. Finally, the director grimaced in disgust and took several steps back while raising her hands to her ears.

"EW," spat out.

Sam, on the other hand, started laughing almost immediately after her girlfriend’s exclamation. "She did what?!"

Lena completely ignored Kara's silent request for her to please be quiet. "I was going down on her in the hallway, she bucked her hips and broke my nose."

While Alex chanted 'ew' over and over again, Sam couldn't stop laughing and Kara moved both hands to hide her face behind her palms. "I'm sorry!" she affirmed for the hundredth time since her hand was in the back of Lena's head and her hips bucked too hard, locking the woman in the place and causing a fracture on her beautiful nose.

"Kara!" Sam shouted out between laughs.

"I did NOT need to know that," Alex whispered while backing to the door, looking like she was about to run to J’onn to wipe her memories.

"It was almost worth it," Lena shrugged from her place on the couch, looking more smug than anything else, now that the medication was numbing the pain.


End file.
